The house of Hades
by annabethchase002
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had fallen to tartarus,Will they make it to the house of hades and defeat Gaea?


BR

Fazer login

Enviar vídeos

Pesquisar

Guia novo

Populares no YouTube

Música

Esportes

Jogos

Filmes

Nenhum canal encontrado

* * *

Canais para você

ibaworldtour

maddy5534's channel

DemiLovato

Taylor Swift

OneDirectionVEVO's channel

Nenhum canal encontrado

* * *

Procurar canais

Faça login para adicionar canais a seu guia e obter ótimas recomendações.

Fazer login ›

Este é seu Guia

Acesse seu canal, listas de reprodução, assinaturas e muito mais.

Entendi!

Não fique perdido

Procure por vídeos da página anterior, incluindo o feed da página inicial, vídeos de canal e resultados da pesquisa.

Entendi!

Christina Perri - A Thousand Years Lyrics

Toojs7·1 vídeo  
Inscrever-se Inscrito Cancelar inscrição 846

2038448

8890 235

Gostei

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para gostar do vídeo de Toojs7.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para não gostar do vídeo de Toojs7.

Fazer login

Sobre Compartilhar Adicionar a

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para adicionar o vídeo de Toojs7 a sua lista de reprodução.

Fazer login

**Enviado em 22/11/2011 **

Heartbeats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Categoria

Música

Licença

Licença padrão do YouTube

Comprar "A Thousand Years" em  
iTunes

Artista  
Christina Perri

Exibir mais

Mostrar menos

Carregando...

Carregando...

Carregando...

Carregando...

Fazer login Inscrever-se

_Não é possível avaliar este vídeo._

**É possível avaliar quando o vídeo for alugado.**

Este recurso não está disponível no momento. Tente novamente mais tarde.

* * *

**Principais comentários**

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

pia patricia 6 dias atrás

Hating on The Twilight Saga movies does not exactly make you cool, nor does it make you famous. Could you not just appreciate the song without bringing down other things? If you hate these movies, it is your right. But the fact that these movies have grossed millions of dollars will never be changed no matter how much you depress yourself hating them.

Responder · 6

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de pia patricia.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de pia patricia.

Fazer login

em resposta a Kyle Schnitker (Mostrar o comentário)

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

Briaunna Wyant 4 dias atrás

better the any Taylor Swift song ever made :)

Responder · 4

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Briaunna Wyant.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Briaunna Wyant.

Fazer login

* * *

**Todos os comentários** (2002)

Faça login agora para postar um comentário.

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

Amber Brookes 1 hora atrás

I love this song. 3 There is this guy I like and idk what to do about it. He's sso sweet. But I just don't know what to do.. I'm the only girl who likes him in my class, but I really like him and I just freak out when ver I see him. This song makes me think about it.

Responder ·

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Amber Brookes.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Amber Brookes.

Fazer login

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

noobsdontgotshit 4 horas atrás

Lol what do playing video games and disliking Twilight have anything to do in common?

Responder ·

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de noobsdontgotshit.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de noobsdontgotshit.

Fazer login

em resposta a Ashley Nieves (Mostrar o comentário)

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

Rosie Prior 8 horas atrás

Forever alone :)

Responder ·

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Rosie Prior.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Rosie Prior.

Fazer login

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

David Clarke 15 horas atrás

This song remind me of my pop nan and everyone I love thank you for posting his3

Responder ·

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de David Clarke.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de David Clarke.

Fazer login

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

kenziiee moore 15 horas atrás

i love it, remindes me of a important guy in my life

Responder ·

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de kenziiee moore.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de kenziiee moore.

Fazer login

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

Ashley Nieves 22 horas atrás

You hate it because you spend your time playing video games..

Responder ·

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Ashley Nieves.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Ashley Nieves.

Fazer login

em resposta a Kyle Schnitker (Mostrar o comentário)

Remover

Denunciar imagem de perfil

Sinalização de spam

Bloquear usuário

Desbloquear usuário

Emily Radke 1 dia atrás

I'm sure she probably did try to help, there's only so much a person can do...

Responder ·

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Emily Radke.

Fazer login

Acessar o YouTube

Faça login com sua conta do YouTube (YouTube, Google+, Gmail, Orkut, Picasa ou Chrome) para avaliar o comentário de Emily Radke.

Fazer login

em resposta a Sarah Martins (Mostrar o comentário)

Exibir mais

Carregando comentário...

Carregando...

Publicidade

Publicidade

24 vídeos Reproduzir todos Top Tracks for Christina Perri

4:43 A thousand years - Christina Perri (tradução)por 2011LoveisallEm destaque 3679922

0:26 Willow Smith - 21st Century Girl [Sneak Peek!]por willowtumblrRecomendado para você

3:54 Percy and Annabeth: Romeo and Julietpor AshXXMayftwRecomendado para você

10:03 Breaking Dawn Parody by The Hillywood Show®por JckSparrow 16670078 views

4:08 Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Steven Tomala Cover) on iTunes!por Steven Tomala 385901 views

2:23 Pitch Perfect- Since you been gonepor Carla Boo 1758550 views

21:02 Fun, Romantic, Cool Punjabi / Sikh Wedding Film (Vancouver, BC) — ROSETTE FILMSpor RosetteFilms 206881 views

5:28 Michael Bolton - A Time For Letting Gopor TheHromozoma 4390744 views

3:46 Katy Perry - The One That Got Away Lyricspor cheerchick1224 27467585 views

4:48 I'll love you for a thousand Thaís Versiani 490718 views

3:57 Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love Me Ft. Big Sean (Lyrics)por Adeeba Anwar 1458055 views

3:55 One Direction - Irresistible (Lyrics + Pictures + Download Link)por Marshmellow1335 19994351 views

3:26 Invisible- Taylor Swift w/lyricspor tayswiftyfan100 168849 views

5:10 100 scared people part 1 - Scary AFV Video Clips #26 - America's Funniest Home Videos part 577por crypticAFV 6592782 views

2:41 Twilight - "Bella's Lullaby" on the Pianopor Scott Bazzle 455437 views

5:00 Taylor Swift - Story of Us lyricspor maxinegirl919 1700556 views

4:09 christina perri - jar of hearts (lyrics)por Marieke De Waal 1860674 views

4:43 Rihanna - Diamondspor RihannaVEVO 206893309 views

4:48 Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Official Music Video)por lovemspenny 79399632 views

4:17 Maroon 5 She Will Be Loved lyricspor Rikke Zwick 32636877 views

Carregando mais sugestões...

Carregar mais sugestões

Idioma: Português

País: Brasil

Segurança: Desativado

Ajuda

Carregando...

Carregando...

Carregando...

Carregando...

Sobre

Imprensa e blogs

Direitos autorais

Criadores e parceiros

Publicidade

Desenvolvedores

Termos

Privacidade

Segurança

Enviar comentários

Tente algo novo!

Enviar comentários

Carregando...

Processando...

Faça login para adicionar este vídeo a uma lista de reprodução

Faça login para adicionar este vídeo a uma lista de reprodução

Adicionado a

Voltar para lista

Adicionado à lista de reprodução:

Adicionar observação opcional

150

Adicionar nota

Salvando observação...

Observação adicionada a:

Erro ao adicionar uma observação:

Clique para adicionar uma nova observação


End file.
